The TimeTraveling Generation
by CelticGirl7
Summary: AU. When Arthur Kirkland gets drunk and uses an old spell book, he accidentally sends the kids of the Hetalia Generation in to the past, where they met their parents in their teens enjoying summer vacation. OCs now accepted!


**Hola fellow authors and reviewers! I'm CelticGirl7 and I'm publishing my first fanfiction!**

**Just to let you know, this isn't going to be your average story. Not only do you submit OCs, you have to pair them up with a Hetalia character AND predict what their CHILD will be like. This story is in Alternate Universe. For more info read the following.**

**Also, it take place in New York (suburbs and City).**

It was nighttime. The moon was full, the air was cool, and everything seemed to be just fine.

Or not.

"GAH! This is terrible! Awful! Horrific! Why oh why did you have to drink tonight Arthur? Why?" Flying Mint Bunny wailed as he flitted around the attic.

"Whoa, calm down Minty! What are you worrying over?" Miss Fairy asked as she flew in from the half-closed window. "Did you crash into the back door again?"

"They're doomed, doomed I tell you!" the winged rabbit continued to yell out, already going into hysterics.

"Um, Flying Mint Bunny?"

"You could have listened to your wife and drank your tea and watched over the kids, but noooo! You just had to let Alfred convince you into drinking some ale. Now look at what you did!"

"… Um…"

"But did you stop there? No! Your drunk mind decided that you should try having a go at cursing Francis and Gilbert by using that old spellbook that you bought at that renaissance fair!"

"Wait, what-"

"I warned you, but you didn't listen to me! And now you put the kids in danger! Danger I tell you! You should be ashamed of yourself, but instead you pass out and are now expecting a nasty hangover for tomorrow morning! And you call yourself a loving responsible father!"

SLAP!

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MINTY!" Miss Fairy yelled after slapping her mint colored friend. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE KIDS ARE IN DANGER?"

Flying Mint Bunny just fell unto a random pile of blankets from the strength of Miss Fairy's slap. He was shocked for a few seconds. Then he sat up and glared at the fairy. "Hey, that hurt!"

Miss Fairy just flew over to him and put her hands on her hips. "Who cares right now? Just pull yourself together and tell me what happened while I was gone."

For a moment the mythical creature just said nothing. Then he sighed. "Arthur got drunk and unconsciously used a time-traveling spell."

Miss Fairy froze. That did not sound good.

"And he… accidentally sent some of the kids into the past."

"…"

"… Miss Fairy?"

"…"

"…"

"… WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

**You heard him Miss Fairy. Now the rest is sort of up to you. Which kids did Arthur sent to the past? You decide!**

**Okay, so this is how it goes. YOU have to make at least 2 OCs. One of them has to be the "mother" while the other is her "child". Here's an example.**

**NOTE: Ana Andes Amaru, Yuki Alicia Honda, Caelyn Miller, Amelia Jones, and Conner Jones are actual OCs that will be included in this story.**

Future Mother

Name: Ana Andes Amaru

Future Husband: Kiku Honda

Home Country: Peru

Appearance: Dark brown long hair. Has two chin-length bangs and dark brown eyes.

Style of clothing: Wears t-shirts with knitted ponchos worn over them. Wears long skirts and her signature pair of brown ankle boots.

Personality: A kind and friendly person who loves to be with her friends. She is a positive type person, but if anyone harms her family and/or friends, watch out! That's when she loses control. She also can be oblivious at time. When it comes to matchmaking, she can be quite mischievous.

Talents: Cooking, dancing, knitting, playing the guitar, and caring for animals.

Likes: Cooking and caring for others, animals, dancing (especially traditional ones) playing soccer, and knitting.

Dislikes: Unnecessary fights, horror movies, high food prices, and traffic.

Future Career: A cook at a Peruvian restaurant in New York.

Future Child

Name: Yuki Alicia Honda

Parents: Kiku and Ana Honda

Age (14 or 15): 14

Appearance: Black hair that reaches her shoulders. Is brushed to the side and held back with a pink hair clip shaped like a cherry blossom. Has dark brown eyes (like her mother).

Style of clothing: Like her mother, but wears jeans instead of long skirts and sneakers instead of ankle boots. For former wear, she usually wears a long short sleeved light pink dress or a kimono.

Personality: She is kind like her mother, but is a bit shy. She can be calm, but if worse comes to worse, she can get emotional.

Talents: Dancing, drawing (usually manga-styled), painting, knows karate, and can speak Spanish and Japanese.

Likes: Manga, anime, dancing, art, video games, cute things, practicing her karate, and helping her dad when he works at his Manga Bookstore.

Dislikes: Rainy days, being bored, arguments, and American horror movies.

Career of choice: Dancer or Artist.

**If you want your OC to have twins, that's fine with me. But they can't be of the same gender. For example, here's the set of OCs that CanadiaPower sent to me.**

Future Mother:

Name: Caelyn Miller

Future Husband: Alfred F. Jones

Home Country: America

Appearance: Choppy platinum blonde hair that reaches about to her shoulders. Bangs and tips of hair that frame her face are bright blue. Has light blue (almost grey) eyes. Wears eyeliner (not too much) around her eyes and wears prescription Wayfers. She also wears black eyeliner (not too much) and a single small hoop earring (has one ear piercing).

Style of Clothing: She usually wears Band t-shirts or dull colored tank tops, colored jeans, and bright blue and gray headphones (for listening to music). If the weather is cold, she wears an extra-large black hoodie.

Personality: Random (depends on the day). She is mostly laid-back and calm, but can be responsible when needed. She also is sarcastic and cracks rude jokes, even if she doesn't mean it. If she is with someone that she dislikes, she tends to be a bit more snappy and shows her annoyance. If she is excited or embarrassed she will act happy-go-lucky and hyperactive with a touch of shyness.

Talents: Break-dancing, music making (dubstep or techno), and video game designing.

Likes: Music (mostly dubstep or techno), break-dancing, playing video games, and watching cartoons.

Dislikes: Classical or Country music, outdoor activities, sports (isn't good at them), and slow dances.

Future Career: Dance Instructor

Future Twin #1

Name: Amelia Jones

Parents: Alfred and Caelyn Jones

Age (14 or 15): 15

Appearance: long, sandy blond hair that reaches a little past her chest (worn in a low, side ponytail on her right side). Has blue-gray eyes and wears contacts. She has her ears pierced and wears cartilage on her right ear.

Style of clothing: Wears Hollister or Abercrombie clothes, usually in the 'tomboy-prep style'. For formal wear, she puts on short dresses (and takes hours to get ready).

Personality: Laid-back (like her mom) and friendly. She dislikes bullying and can snap easily. She easily gets crushes on boys, but doesn't date them.

Talents: Dancing and sports.

Likes: Dancing, sports, and hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: Bullying and acting like a prep.

Career of choice: Dancer

Future Twin #2

Name: Connor Jones

Parents: Alfred and Caelyn Jones

Age (14 or 15): 15

Appearance: Short sandy blonde hair that reaches a little before his neck (usually spiked in the back). Has blue-gray eyes and wears glasses. He also is a little short for his age.

Style of clothing: T-shirt (from Hollister) and ripped jeans. On formal occasions or when playing sports, he wears contacts.

Personality: Is a bit of a 'ladies-man' but acts nervous when he is with a girl he doesn't know. He won't admit it, but he can get emotional when it comes to certain thins (ex: Sad movies, break-ups). Acts more like his dad.

Talents: Baseball

Likes: Will be told later in the story.

Dislikes: Will be told later in the story.

Career of choice: Baseball Player

**Just so you know, Alfred .F. Jones, Kiku Honda, and Yao Wang have already been taken. Here are some available Hetalia characters:**

**Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)**

**Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano)**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany)**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)**

**Matthew Williams (Canada)**

**Arthur Kirkland (England/Britain)**

**Francis Bonnefois (France)**

**Ivan Braginski (Russia)**

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)**

**I will accept up to five or six entries because I know that's all I can handle. Remember, this is my first chapter fanfic. So send in those OCs and hopefully yours will be accepted!**

**Summary of the next chapter: **We go back in time earlier today to introduce the next generation of the Hetalia characters! Plus, find out how Arthur messed up and accidentally sent those same kids to the past, where they will meet their parents when they were celebrating the summer before Junior year in high school!

**GOTTA GO! PEACE!**


End file.
